1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a donor mask, a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus by using the donor mask, and an organic light-emitting display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a donor mask that facilitates the manufacture of an organic light-emitting display apparatus having a reduced occurrence rate of defects and more uniform quality, a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus by using the donor mask, and an organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a display apparatus including an organic light-emitting device (OLED) in a display area, and the OLED includes a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode facing each other, and an intermediate layer interposed between the pixel and opposite electrodes and including an light emitting layer.
During manufacture of an organic light-emitting display apparatus, various methods may be used to form the light emitting layer, and examples of the methods are a deposition method, an inkjet printing method, etc.
However, when the organic light-emitting display apparatus is manufactured by one of these conventional methods, a process of forming a light emitting layer is complicated, or an occurrence rate of defects is great.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.